


Remembering Your Heartbeat

by akwardcadabra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to make Bucky remember him, by dressing up in so many uniforms.<br/>Never did he thought something unlikely could make him remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Your Heartbeat

“Maybe like this?“ Steve asked, while stepping into Bucky’s view, wearing his first Captain America Uniform. “Do you remember? The star spangled man with a plan?”

“Nothing.” Bucky sighed and shook his head “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll try something else. Wait here.” He said and then went out to his wardrobe, searching in it. “You can look through the pictures, I have lying over there on the night stand.” He said, while taking something out of the closet.

While he did so, Bucky looked through the pictures. There was a little blond, skinny boy, which he assumed was Steve, as the man in front of him called himself and a brunet boy, who was not as skinny.  
“Is that me?” Bucky asked, quietly, his eyes never leaving the picture.

“Yes.” Steve smiled “That was on your sisters birthday party. We had a very nice meal and then went out to play hide and seek with the other kids.”  
“My sister?”  
“Do you remember your sister?”  
“Yes, Rebecca. Becky.” He smiled “We had lots of fun. She used to pull pranks on me, when we were younger. She was funny and nice. On her birthday, I think my mother baked her her favourite pie. Apple Pie. I didn’t like it back then, I recall.”

“Very nice, Bucky.” Steve smiled, but quickly scowled, when he looked back at the closet. He shouldn’t be disappointed that Bucky remembered his sister, but not him.  
He was, however. He hoped Bucky would remember him, he was his best friend.

“Alright, like this?” Steve turned and Bucky looked up, seeing Steve, wearing his old military uniform. He needed to remember, he needed to remember his best friend.

“I… I don’t remember.” Bucky sighed “I’m sorry, Steve.” He mumbled.  
“It’s alright.” Steve smiled and knelt down in front of him. “We’ll find another way, I swear.” Steve said, taking Bucky’s hand. “It’s alright. No one expects you to remember everything immediately."

“I know. But I still think, I should remember my best friend.” He looked back at the photos “Is this Peggy?”  
“Yes.” Steve smiled “It’s getting better. Did you know that Peggy was still alive?”  
“Really? Can we visit her?”  
“Soon, not now, though. We can visit her from 3pm to 7 pm.”  
“Alright. Tomorrow?”  
“Yes, tomorrow.” Steve smiled, squeezing Bucky’s hand “What do you remember about her?”

“Kissing. She was kissing you. And I remember… I remember that I was really jealous. And I didn’t understand why at the time.”  
“You were jealous?”  
“I was… The night following, I was thinking about you kissing me…and why it hurt me to see you kissing her.”  
“Did you find an answer?” Steve smiled.  
“Yes… It was because I was in love with you…” Bucky mumbled “And please don’t get mad, but… I still am… I can’t even remember your name! I only remember, how great I felt, when we cuddled in winter, when it was cold. Or how nice in was, when you washed my hair, the time I broke my arm, when we were about seventeen. Or how great it felt to hold your hand, when we had to dance together in sports class, because we were an uneven number of girls and there weren’t two girls left to dance with us. I remember how we laughed about it, but secretly I loved it, your hand was so warm and you forced me to be the woman, telling me, I already knew how to dance. So I had to put my head to your chest and I-“ he stopped. “Steve!”

When he looked at Steve, the man already looked at him “Bucky, you remember so much.” He smiled “You don’t remember nothing!”  
“I thought it was not enough.” He mumbled.  
“It is! It is more than enough.” He smiled “Oh and… to be honest, I was in love with you, too and I loved the feeling of your head on my chest and your hair tickling my chin. I was in love with you so deeply and… maybe I still am… maybe that’s why I feel so upset, that you didn’t remember me… Because I want you to remember me, more than anyone else.”

“You are in love with me?” Bucky said.  
“Yes, and I know, you might want to take this slowly and that’s alright.”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Alright, then are we a couple?”  
“Yes… But please… Slowly… and if we ever happen to have sex… Nothing like bondage or blindfolds. Never blindfolds!”  
“Never! And if you ever want me to stop something, like cuddling, just say stop, alright?”  
“Alright.”  
“May I give you a kiss, Bucky?”  
“A kiss?”  
“On the forehead?”  
“Alright.”  
Steve bowed down and pressed his lips onto Bucky’s forehead and smiled at the brunet. 

“Let’s stop trying to remember for today and sleep, alright?”  
“Wait-”  
“You don’t have to share a bed with me of course, but you can, if you’d like it. And you can-“  
“Let me try something, else. Please.”  
“What else? Don’t pressure yourself too much, Bucky.”  
“No, one more thing for today.”  
“Alright, what will that be?”  
“Take of your shirt and jacket.”  
“What?”  
“Strip.” He ordered and Steve did so, taking of the jacket and the shirt under it.

Suddenly, he felt Bucky’s hand on his chest, running it up to his neck and cupping it.  
Then he felt Bucky lying his head onto his chest, an ear pressed to his chest.

“If you’d like to cuddle into my chest, you can just ask so and I will let you.” Steve smiled.  
“Steve…” Bucky murmured. “Stevie…”  
“Are you-“  
“Steve… I remember…”  
“Bucky, do you really? You don’t have to ask like it, if you don’t, you know.”  
“I remember!” Bucky beamed “Your heartbeat!

“You do?” Steve smiled.  
Smiling brightly, Bucky started to murmur “Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum.” He grinned, happily “It’s getting faster. You are excited.”  
“I am of course! You remember me!” he smiled “You remember me by my heartbeat.”  
“Can I listen to it, while I fall asleep?”  
“Of course, Bucky, of course.” He smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
“No need to thank me. I am so happy, that you remember.”  
“Me, too.” Bucky smiled and closed his eyes and started to hum a little.  
Steve smiled and held Bucky’s shoulder blades lightly, happy that his friend remembered him.


End file.
